geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Falling Up
Falling Up is a insane demon level created by Krazyman50. Description Some sequences have a theme that relates to the earth to it. * The first cube has a two city themes. * The second drop almost looks like a rainy weatherlike theme. * The last dual part also has a heaven like place with rainbows * The hardest challenge of this level is both drops. In total this level has 5 straight-flying segments that all require strict timing to successfully get through. For example, the first straight-fly involves tapping a ring to boost into a gravity portal, but holding too long will cause you to crash. You must tap and hold, then quickly adjust into the straight-fly and make it through. * The "rainbow stage" of the level consists of a fairly difficult dual that lasts for the rest of the level. Although some parts are fairly simple, such as the first segment where it consists of just holding down, some parts such as the dual ship require precise tapping and timing. * '''Warning! '''You must tap the very last gravity jump ring before the "GG" message. There is a spike right underneath it. Gameplay It starts off with a simple, yet precise cube segment full of moving triple spikes and gravity rings. After this, the cube goes into a city themed segment. It has a lot of jump orbs which require annoying timing. It later becomes much easier with simple jumps, a billboard saying "2.1 soon..." and a few simple jumps. The screen becomes black and the text "Falling Up" and Krazyman's name appear, as well as the song's and composer's names. After the "Good luck" message, several orbs appear that the player has to tap. The first ship part is very hard and requires a lot of timing, mostly due to several straight flying parts and jump rings that require more annoying timing. Later it becomes a fast wave with fairly tight corridors and more and another cube with more jump rings. After another short wave and cube, the player turns into a mini wave which is pretty difficult and requires good timing. The first drop is a dark segment with limited visibility. The player has to remember a few simple jumps to avoid crashing. After that, the cube falls and the player has to tap rings faster and faster, forcing him to jitterclick for a short while at the triple speed. The next ship and wave parts are similar to the first ones, but harder and more frustrating. When the second drop comes, the background goes black again with a sun rising up into the air, then the player continues with a hard and confusing dual going to the end of the level. At the beginning of the dual, there is a quote that says "the past is happy to be". It starts with a cube, then with a mixed cube/ship part, a very difficult dual ship part and a mixed dual wave/mini-wave part. At the end the player becomes a double cube/mini-cube dual, ending with a single cube with a couple of jump rings. The player has to tap all of them to avoid that. Later the "GG" text appears and the finish line appear. Video Trivia * The password for the copy is 0004. * The level almost fits with the name itself. The first drop has a background with a bunch of arrows facing up. There's also rain going in the opposite direction before the ship part. ** It may also be called its name because you start at ground level at a city, and at the end you ascend into the clouds. * In the city part, a billboard with the word "2.1 soon..." can be seen, referencing Update 2.1. * This is Krazyman50's only level to lack a ball segment. * Krazyman had to verify this level twice, because the first version was laggy for a lot of people and there was an unintentional secret way that he wanted to fix. * At 73%, there is a bug where if the player jumps on the first yellow jump ring high enough, they will slide on the slope connecting to one of the spikes, landing on the yellow jump ring that just follows the blue gravity portal, allowing the player to continue normally while avoiding almost half of the jump rings before the wave that leads into the final dual part. * Some people think that Falling Up is a parody of "Rising Down". * This level has been known to popularize the soundtrack featured in it, Time Leaper, and its creator, Hinkik. * There's a small easter egg at the end of the city part. If the player jumps into the last gravity portal too late, it will pass through the building's ceiling and teleport to the next section, resulting in the "Falling Up" text being replaced with a "LOL" message. * Dying at the "H" sign that was supposed to be represented as a hospital H will add the letters "ECK", resulting in the word "HECK". Fails * Cyanox crashed at 88%, 91%, 98% and 99% by missing the 3rd last jump ring. He clearly stated that he clicked as soon he touched the ring. The click somehow must've failed to register with the ring. Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Featured Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Levels with user coins Category:Extended List Demons Category:XL Levels